Their Days on The Island
by xPeanutxButterxFanaticx
Summary: A LOST submission fic starting from season one. I'll probably do all the seasons. Submissions are OPEN! But please no more Fusies! :
1. Sub Form

**Hello! So I've decided to write an OC submission story. I'm sure you know how they work, but if you have any questions or anything ask. I'm not the best writer but I'm, well I'm alright, so please don't flame or anything like that. I'll accept as many OC's as I can.**

_OC Submission Form: _

( Basic)

Name

Sawyer's Nicknames:

Age:

Birthday:

Appearance: ( Pictures as well as actress/actors are fine with me.)

Clothing: (including cold/warm stuff)

Personality:

Tail/Fuselage/Other/ect?:

( Background)

History/Past: ( More detailed, the better!)

Family members:

Connections and/or blood relations to Canon characters?:

Some things you would like to see in a flashback?:

( Likes, dislikes, ect.)

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Friends:

Enemies:

One word to describe your character:

Would they be one of the Oceanic Six?:

Will they have a flashsideways?:

If so, what would you like to see happen to them?:

Do they have a theme song? ( optional):

Pairing/crush:

**If you love me you'll enter? Maybe? Please do, even if I do sound desparate. **

**Anyway, have fun and all that :)**

_**xPxBxFx  
**_


	2. Selected OC

Aloha one and all :) Here's the list of accepted OC's so far! Thanks so much to everyone who submitted one, they're all awesome! I had about 9 emails when I got back from watching a couple of episodes of Lost (no lie) I would try and get the first chapter up today but I have a birthday party and a school thing :P

I have submitted my own OC for the tail. Anyone who said _or tail, _or _your choice_ was thrown into the tail, so yeah. There was a lot of fuselage people.

Thanks again! I'll get writing ASAP :P

**Fuselage:**

Sam Diamond - _Sicksam123_

Olivia Williams - _Behind Sapphire Eyes_

Georgina Jolie - G_wenCooper92_

Brenton "Brent" Sharpe – _Golden-Black Dragon_

William "Billy" James Greshem –_ Comander Shepard_

Natalie Hutchkins – _Alston Lost in LOST  
_**Tail:**

Noelle Osbourne - _GuitarHeroLost_

Jason Hunter -_ 0oImortalEyelinerGuyo0_

Nathan "Nate" Barron – _GuitarHeroLost_

Rebecca Dale – _Mine_

**Other:**

Jamie Young – 0o_ImortalEyelinerGuyo0_

_Here is my character if it intrests you :)_

_( Basic)_

Name: Rebecca Dale

Sawyer's Nicknames: Becca, Cracker, Shorty,

Age: 25

Birthday:15th of November

Appearance: ( Pictures as well as actress/actors are fine with me.) Short, wavy hair, ending at just above her shoulders. Short, but skinny. Has s slight tan. Hazel eyes.

Clothing: (including cold/warm stuff) She usually wears a tan tank top under a brown tank with a lower neck, she has a blue t-shirt that she somtimes wears, blue shorts or 3¼ length jeans. For shoes she either wears brown flipflops or black lo-top converse. And she wears a black cardigan or fitted hoodie

Personality: Becca is quite shy, and stubborn. When you get to know her she is quite outgoing.

Tail/Fuselage/Other/ect?: Tail.

( Background)

History/Past: ( More detailed, the better!) Becca was born in Ireland to Karen and James Dale. She was orphaned when she was 3 after her parents died in a car crash. Her aunty Jane, who's also her legal guardian, came down for the funeral, and afterwards took Becca to live with her in England. When she was 12 she started to get bullied at school. It went on for years but she got used to it. When she was 18 she went to collage to study history. She made friends at collage and met a guy called Conner. But Conner cheated on her with her so called friend. She moved into an apartment in London and got a job at a Museum. She was in Australia to visit Jane who was staying over there for a year with a friend. When in Austrailia Jane asked if she would like to take a trip to L.A with her and her friend. Becca said yes but missed the flight she was supposed to get. The next one was Oceanic flight 815.

Family members: Parents – Karen and James Dale (Deciesed)

Jane Parker (Alive, in L.A)

Connections and/or blood relations to Canon characters?: N/A

Some things you would like to see in a flashback?: Getting bullied, first day of collage and meeting roomates/Conner, working at the museum.

( Likes, dislikes, ect.)

Hobbies: Reading, swimming,

Likes: History, chocolate, dogs,

Dislikes: Fish,running,

Strengths: Is a good swimmer and is very friendly.

Weaknesses: Doesn't like guns, and can't use them for the life of her. Can't run very fast.

Friends: Everyone except the others and the baddies

Enemies: The others and the baddies :P

One word to describe your character: Stubborn.

Would they be one of the Oceanic Six?: And miss Dharma? Hell naw.

Will they have a flashsideways?: Sure, if they are still alive.

If so, what would you like to see happen to them?: To go to L.A and visit her Aunty. To het over Conner.

Do they have a theme song? ( optional): Drop in The Ocean – Ron Pope.

Pairing/crush: An OC I suppose.

They we are so. I'll write the first chapter soon. There is anough Fusie's so that's what the first chapter will be. :P

Byee :)

_**xPxBxFx**_


End file.
